¡Ni que estuviera loca!
by Dianasauria
Summary: ¿Volver? ¿Quién, yo? ¿Contigo? ¡Ni loca! Así fueras el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra... Mmm no, olvidalo, ni entonces. ¡Ni que estuviera loca!


**Disclaimer: ****Card Captor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son total y completamente de la autoria de Clamp, y esta de más decir que yo no soy Clamp (si lo fuera tengan por seguro que desde hace muchos añooooos habriamos visto un beso entre Sakura y Syaoran, además de que **_yo_** seria rica... soñar no cuesta nada) lo único que si es completamente creación de mi muy dañada imaginación es la historia, espero que les guste!

* * *

**Sakura P.O.V.**

**Me rompiste el corazón**  
**en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**

**...**

"_No recuerdo su nombre, ni siquiera tengo la menor idea de quién era, pero había algo en su sonrisa que no puedo dejar de pensar en él._

_Me estoy enamorando de un extraño, lo sé. Y cada día aumentan mis ganas de verlo otra vez. No sé como fue que pasó, yo no buscaba a nadie cuando él se apareció…"_

_._

Ahora mismo estaba desempacando mis cosas en el departamento que acababa de comprar, acomodaba mis libros favoritos en el estante que yo misma había puesto horas antes, fue entonces que lo _encontré._

Encontré el diario aquel donde yo solía escribir todo lo que me pasaba, consideraba importante y no quería olvidar. Por accidente lo abrí en aquella página las primeras palabras hicieron que los recuerdos volvieran a mí de forma cruel y violenta, debí haberlo dejado justo donde lo había encontrado sin husmear en el, o tirarlo y quemarlo ya mismo, pero aquella curiosidad morbosa y perversa poco conveniente fue la que me obligó a seguir leyendo. Y de pronto me encontré "_nuevamente" _en ese capítulo de mi vida que yo misma había dado por muerto tanto tiempo atrás…

"_Fue tan desoladora su partida, tan calcinante, tan fugaz… pero, ¿Hay algo peor que su partida..? Sí, lo hay: tener esperanzas de que regresará… Y es tan mínima esa esperanza, pero tan poderosa, tan angustiante, que me limita, me frena, no me permite caminar, avanzar._

_Es tan pequeña, pero tan grande la esperanza que, en mi nevera siempre hay helado de chocolate, no salgo en el día salvo lo necesario, por si llama, por si llega; por si reclama el lugar que le pertenece a él y solo a él. Me quedo en línea hasta la madrugada por su contacto, es tanto el aferro a esa esperanza que tengo, que algún tipo de telequinesis he logrado, ya que el timbre suena al menos una vez al día sin que haya nadie en la puerta._

_Es tan pequeña, pero tan poderosa esa presencia que me duele más tenerla que su ausencia._

_¿Porqué no puedo resignarme?"_

Un par de hojas más adelante leí un poco más.

"_No le quiero ver, no quiero recaer; supe levantarme pero nunca pude olvidar, no quiero volver a quererlo, yo solo quiero que ese capítulo pueda tener por fin un punto final._

_Una despedida la soporte, pero otra me vendría fatal."_

_._

Esa era la última página que estaba escrita en aquel diario. Recordaba a la perfección todos y cada uno de los momento que había pasado a _su _lado, aquellos donde me juraba amor eterno, y _**donde negaba todo lo anterior**_. Había roto ese vínculo especial que nos unía, eso formaba parte del pasado, ese que yo no tenía la menor intención de recordar.

Iba a dejar el diario sobre la mesa, para decidir más tarde que hacer con el, teniendo ya para entonces un juicio _"más objetivo", _cuando algo dentro del mismo llamó mi atención.

Se trataba de una rosa seca, que se asomaba casi imperceptible entre las hojas, no debía abrirlo, pero aún así lo hice:

"_Hoy al salir a dar un paseo me topé con Syaoran, traía una hermosa rosa en las manos, me la obsequió y preguntó que si quería seguir caminando con él, un rato más, por las calles de Moscú, ¿Cómo decirle que caminaría la noche entera con él? Me da tanta seguridad que, ¿A dónde no iría con él? No tuve el valor para decirle que no debía y que nada de esto debería estar pasando…_

_Como me gusta la mirada de Syaoran, como me gusta mirarlo a los ojos, ese rostro serio, pero sereno a la vez. Pasaría la vida entera a lado suyo._

_Desearía que este viaje a Moscú, tan mágico y especial no terminara nunca"_

_._

Terminé aventando el diario al armario, para que se quedara allí, enterrado y olvidado…

Yo… era _bastante joven e inexperta_, había sido lo más natural del mundo que me equivocara, después de todo, ¿quién no mete la pata la primera vez?

Madure del modo cruel e innecesario del cual nadie quiere aprender. Era una niña inocente que aún soñaba con encontrar a ese chico que me robara hasta el alma, que de solo verlo se me olvidara hasta cual era mi nombre, aquel que fuera el ideal, el perfecto… aún no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo doloroso que podía llegar a ser amar a alguien, y en aquel mundo rosa que tanto me había esmerado por construir ni siquiera existían los celos.

Cuando crecí y madure, se me acabó la fantasía, y descubrí que todos los hombres que había conocido podían clasificarse dentro de tres grandes tipos: los que se aferraban a una mujer buscando protección, los que querían gobernar y controlarlo todo, y los que sólo deseaban tener alguna clase de relación sexual.

Y desde una perspectiva morbosa y perversa, yo ya me había cansado de todo esto.

* * *

**Syaoran P.O.V**

_Dime todo lo que piensas, no te puedes aguantar._

_Tal vez todo lo que piensas es mucho más_

_de lo que suele pasar…_

_._

_**Beverly Hills.**_

Dos palabras que por sí solas no llaman la atención, pero que juntas, como la combinación de la _Champaña_ y _caviar,_ forman la expresión más alta de buena vida. Beverly Hills es famosa por las grandes mansiones que acoge y por ser el hogar de los ricos y famosos a la par que de grandes estrellas del cine y la música. Hoteles en color rosa, fiestas deslumbrantes, y por demás sin igual, teléfonos a lado de piscinas, _valet parking_ hasta en la oficina de correos, mesas en restaurantes que ninguna suma de dinero pueden conseguir…¡Ah! Pero que el solo polvo de estrellas y fama obtienen de inmediato…

Incluso entre la extravagante perfección de la ciudad más elegante y llena de _glamour_, Syaoran Li era especial. No era solo una estrella, sino una "_súper estrella",_ una nova que brillaba sin dar muestras de apagarse.

_Porque hay una canción dentro de mi corazón_

_con un poco de licor perderemos el control,_

_vamos ya que estas contenta, no te puedes lamentar…_

_._

Llegó a Hollywood como muchos otros miles de jóvenes antes que él, con nada más que un sueño y una cara bonita. Quería ser alguien y sabía que iba a lograrlo.

.

_Ven, ven, vamos a la fiesta, llegó la hora de verte bailar_

_Porque queda mucho alcohol dentro de la habitación._

_Cuando empiece el descontrol será nuestra diversión…_

_._

Aquel día estaba delirante. El lanzamiento de su nueva película, _"Apartamento 3-C"_ resultó mejor de lo que esperaba. De hecho mejor de lo que todos esperaban. Syaoran acababa de ganar su 3°er _Óscar _a mejor actor, y le había dado al estudio un gran éxito.

_Un éxito._ Dos de las palabras más dulces que existían.

Pisó un poco más fuerte el acelerador. El Ferrari respondió de inmediato, siguiendo el tránsito que de manera intermitente avanzaba hacia Century City. Ahí se detuvo ante un edificio de muchos pisos y se estacionó en un lugar con parquímetro.

Un portero se apresuró en abrirle la puerta.

-Buenas tardes señor Li.

Syaoran buscó en su bolsillo y lo encontró vacío. Maldición. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que otras personas se hicieran cargo de las cuentas, que por lo general dejaba la cartera en casa.

-No traigo dinero, muchacho. Le diré a Jimmy que te dé tu propina, ¿De acuerdo?

-Por… por supuesto señor Li. Y gracias

Syaoran siguió al portero por el adornado vestíbulo cubierto con paneles de mármol.

.

_Y la meta de todos en este lugar _

_será acabar y luego destrozar_

_Ven, que no lo puedas olvidar…_

_._

En el penthouse, las puertas se abrieron. El agente de Syaoran, James Lancaster, esperaba con la puerta abierta a su cliente más famoso.

-¡Hola Syao! - Saludó Jimmy al tiempo que levantaba su Martini, lo que casi lo hizo caer, se apoyó contra el marco de la teléfonos han estado sonando como locos desde el estreno. Si tu popularidad fuera más candente necesitarías ropa interior de asbesto*- Sonrío perezoso y se retiró del rostro un largo rizo dorado, como el oro.- Pasa _"superestrella"_

_Que todos juntos vamos a gritar_

_y luego disfrutar lo que tú me quieras mostrar…_

_._

Syaoran siguió a Jimmy al interior del condominio, donde una ruidosa fiesta estaba en su máximo esplendor. Las estrellas de cine se mezclaban con aquellas que querían serlo; podía distinguírseles a unos de otros por la expresión de los ojos. Las estrellas se veían confiadas, seguras de sí, en cambio, los que aspiraban serlo parecían desesperados, personas hambrientas, que se acercaban a ver un banquete en el que, claro, jamás podrían participar.

.

_Cuento 1 2 3, que yo sé lo que ti quieres hacer_

_Cuento 1 2 3, ven acércate y hazlo otra vez_

_Cuento 1 2 3, muévete como si fuera la última vez_

_Cuento 1 2 3, no te culpes, pero perdiste otra vez…_

_._

No había cuadros, adornos ni tapetes. Jimmy compró el lugar, llevó algunas cosas en que sentarse y le llamaba hogar. Aunque claro, Jimmy no necesitaba la decoración. En aquella ciudad _no hacer_ lo que podía pagarse con facilidad otorgado un cierto grado de prestigio.- Necesito una copa - Syaoran no le habló a nadie en especial, pero en segundos alguien le puso una bebida en la mano, no importaba que hubiera en el vaso, siempre y cuando fuera fuerte. Lo bebió sabiendo que todas las miradas estaban fijas en él. ¿Y por qué no? Se encontraba en la cima del mundo. No había ningún perfume que igualara el aroma del éxito. Se movió entre la multitud riendo y charlando.

_Una vez más te quiero mostrar_

_Aquí cerca de mi, frente a frente_

_¿Me quieres sentir? ¡Esto para ti!…_

_._

Jimmy se metió en el dormitorio. Syaoran lo encontró inhalando una línea de coca sobre la mesa de noche. A su lado se hallaba una mujer que no tenía otra cosa puesta que unas bragas de encaje fino rojo.

-Me voy a otra fiesta - Informó Syaoran -. Ésta ya murió.

Jimmy se tambaleó hasta quedar sentado.

-¿Qué te _passa? _Tengo _máss _coca en el baño.

-No, gracias.

-¿No? ¿No? - Jimmy tomó la copa con su Martini que estaba en el extremo de la mesa y cruzó vacilante la habitación -. Oye, antes de que te vayas, tengo un mensaje para ti. Alguien llamó a la oficina buscándote, era un representante de la empresa internacional _Daidouji_. Dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo acerca de una campaña, algo sobre una pasarela. La más importante de esa empresa. Te quieren ahí como su modelo principal en campaña, o eso mencionó… y también estará ahí, por lo poco que pude investigar _Sakura Kinomoto,_ es su mejor modelo ¿Sabías? ¿No te parece _eso_ como una llamada de tu pasado?

-¿Ha dicho algo más?

-No sé. Solo dijo que le llamaras.

Syaoran sintió un estremecimiento en el pecho. Sakura. De todas las mujeres que había conocido, era a la que más amó.

-¿Dónde está el número?

-Le pedí a Sybill que te lo dejara en tu máquina contestadota.

-Gracias - Se despidió Syaoran Li, distraído de pronto, por una oleada de recuerdos. Sakura, su primer amor. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sabía nada de ella que casi la había olvidado. _Casi._

Jimmy levantó su copa.

-La extraviada señorita Li. A la prensa le encantaba - Se detuvo un momento para mirar a Syaoran con los ojos turbios -. Y por cierto, a ti también.

.

_Siento que quiero hacerlo contigo_

_otra vez._

_._

* * *

**N.a.**

Mushashos guapos y gorditos, espero que les guste la historia.  
Quizá la hayan leído antes, y no, no porque sea **plagio. O**curre que tenía una cuenta anterior, olvide la contraseña y pues me decidí a crear otra cuenta.  
Así que aquí estoy re-subiendo la historia vale? 

Un beso lleno de baba con amorsh para ustedes.  
Háganme feliz y déjenme un Review va?


End file.
